the_haven_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lov Kator
Background: Lov Kator is a member of the Imperium of Man's "Adeptus Astartes", a galaxy-spanning organization of highly funded, and advanced superhuman armored soldiers tasked with the defense of the Imperium against threats that it's normal human soldiers would stand no chance against, such as Daemons of the Warp, Tau, Necrons, and countless other Xenos races that constantly harass the borders of the Human Civilization. Clad with bolter and blade, they are truly a formidable force to be reckoned with, and Lov Kator is no exception to this. At the age of seven, he underwent recruiting trials into the Ultramarines. During the following years until his puberty, he would be training alongside fellow candidates, learning the basics of tactics and warfare. At 17, he was subjected to the series of augmentations and implantations standard with fledgling Neophytes, and passed the initiation into becoming a Scout Marine with flying colors. For the next decade, he will fight in multiple theaters of war alongside the Ultramarines 10th company, acting as the resident specialist in the usage of the overwhelming power of the Plasma Cannon. At the estimated human age of 30, he would undergo the final enhancement to become a fully-fledged Space Marine-The Black Carapace, the final component in the merging of the body with the Artificer armor. Wartime as an Astartes: At this point, after the formal induction into the brotherhood ranks of the Astartes, Lov Kator would join the Ultramarines 5th company, in their duties within the sub-sector of Golgaris. During this time, Lov had his first encounter with the Archenemy when the Chaos forces of the Fell-Lord Arlgarth, servant of the Chaos Plague God Nurgle, invaded the capital city with a force numbering nearly 2 billion lost souls. The 5th company valiantly and successfully defended the world against the grip of the Archenemy, but it showed first hand to Lov Kator the dangers that besieged the Imperium from all sides. Less than 4 months later, Lov Kator would be loaned out alongside his squad to the 2nd Company during their purge of Damnos. His entire squad was killed, and he was one of the few survivors of Cato Sicarius' original expeditionary force. He-alongside the rest of the 2nd company-survived the devastating Necron counter-assault, long enough for reinforcements to arrive and proceed to turn the planet into a molten conflagration. Not much is really known of his exploits for the next century, until the year that most citizens nowadays call "The Present Day", when the person known as Zofia happened upon the inert form of Lov Kator in the desert wastes of Earth. How he got there is unknown at the moment-even to him. Armaments: His current armaments are-The Godwyn pattern-bolter rifle, which launches 12mm rocket propelled explosive rounds. It's ammunition can be interchanged between Kraken anti-armour rounds, Godwyn standard rounds, or Frangible tipped bolt rounds; A modified bolt pistol that utilizes the same variety of bolter rifle ammunition, half a dozen frag and anti-armour krak grenades, and the ancient 'Gladio Veritatis', a power sword with a four foot long mono-molecular adamantium blade. Like many other power weapons, the sword houses a powerful disruption field generator in it's pommel, allowing it to create a field of energy which can be used to cut through reinforced steel or chitin. The Gladio Veritatis is unique amongst other power swords, in that upon the activation of the disruptor field, a pair of energized blades manifest from the rain guard, effectively creating a lethal crossguard for the weapon due to it lacking one. Notable Actions: 6-30-40990: On Golgaris, Lov Kator will wage war alongside the Ultramarines 5th Company, against the Plague Host of Fell-Lord Arlgarth the Reviled. This marks his first engagement against the forces of Chaos, but will not be his last. 10-18-40990: Lov Kator participates in the failed Purge of Damnos alongside the Ultramarines 2nd Company. He barely escapes with his life. 8-4-40992: The siege of Doelfrost begins, and the Ultramarines are dispatched to reclaim the forge world. 8-9-40992: The siege ends, with the total collapse of the Ork warhost. Lov is promoted to Field Sergeant, and is given the Gladio Veritatis-an ancient power sword that had not seen action until the siege, as a reward. 10-3-40993: The Ilmanos Crusade begins, with the full Ultramarines chapter participating alongside the Angels Sanguine, the Blood Angels, the Dark Angels, the Space Wolves, the Sons of Guiliman, the Marines Malevolent, the Novamarines, and the Salamanders in their conquest of the sector. The Novamarines suffer heavy casualties during a failed counter-assault on Drisdin Majoris, which results in Lov leading four squads of Ultramarines to bolster their numbers. 9-6-40998: The Ilmanos Crusade finally ends with the total subjugation of 230 worlds for the Imperial cause. The Ultramarines and Salamanders remain in the sector for the next 3 years to establish a presence, and to discourage any hostile attempts at taking back the system. 3-8-40999: The last known recorded appearance of Lov Kator, before he goes missing is on Ultramar. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Lore